How I met Your Parent
by Heroshi
Summary: Ash is 18 and returning to Kanto to meet with his old friends. His Journey has ended and he is looking to settle down. Yaoi, Mpreg, Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

1 First Kiss

I haven't seen my friends from Kanto in so many years me being 18 now. Tonight I am supposed to meet with Brock for dinner, Misty tomorrow for dinner, and Gary for dinner the day after. I am will have the house to myself for the next month as mom and professor are on their honeymoon. As I got off the airship Brock was there to greet me. Man he changed so much being 23 now. He's now a Pokemon Doctor. He was so hot especially in those sagging jeans and beater.

"Hey, Ash," Brock greeted me as I walked down the gangplank of the airship.

"Brock," I replied giving him a hug.

"How have you been Ash?"

"I've been good, It's good to see you, so how about you?"

"I've been good, I need to show you my new house so come on," he stated as we went towards the cab. In the cab he put his arm around me as the cab drove off. "I got us a reservation at a fancy restaurant in pallet, it's called Gracidea."

"OMG, I've heard that it's really good but I've never been there."

"I thought you'd like to go there," he stated as he leaned over. We kissed as he leaned over. His lips were so soft and it felt good.

"Ok, we're here," he stated as we got out of the cab. His house was quite big and it was lavishly decorated. He showed me the first floor and then led me upstairs. Up there the bedrooms were so spacious and light. He led me into his room where there was a large California king bed. He sat on the edge and gestured for me to sit next to him.

"So what do you think so far of my house?"

"I really like it," I stated putting my hand on his upper thigh.

"Ooooo, Ashey, save the desert for after dinner."

"Ok, Rock, I'll wait."

After the tour we left the house and began our walk to the restaurant, it was a beautiful time of year. The cherry blossoms were blooming and the weather was warm. When we entered the restaurant they had a table ready for us on the rear balcony overlooking the bay. We talked the whole time and when the sun was setting we shared a passionate kiss. We went back to his house after words. He led me up to his room. Once there we began to kiss. We removed each other's cloths and began to suck each other's erect cock.

"Ashey fuck me," he told me. I then stuck my erection into his ass and began to bang it hard. I then came inside of him. "Oh Ashey, now I want to do it like how it was when we were on the journey." He then slid in me and began to bang until he came inside me when we fell asleep on his bed. The next morning I awoke with Brock's arm around me and him still asleep. I walked to the bathroom and got into the shower. Brock awoke as I got out of the shower.

"Ash, I want to give this to you," he told me while handing me a ring box.

"Oh, Brock," I said opening the box. It was a diamond ring with a Pokemon for the loop. "But Brock why?"

"It's just a gift for you."

"Thank you Brock," I gratefully stated while giving him a hug. "I have to go now but I'll see you some other time this week."

"I walked out of his house down to the rode where I hailed a cab and went to my house where Misty will be meeting me in about three hours.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Second Kiss

I arrived home around 8 and Misty is going to arrive at 10. I played with pikachu and my other pokemon for the next two hours until Misty arrived.

"Hey Mist," I said running up to her and giving her a hug. Man she was so hot. She had really come into her feminine features and in her short black dress she looked beautiful.

"Hey Ashy," she replied kissing me on the lips.

"Mist, where would you like to spend the day today?"

"Well how about we go to old Japan Town."

"It sounds good, Do you have a kimono if not we have a few extras."

"Mine is out in my car I'll be right back."

Misty and I then changed into our kimonos after a small make out session because we saw each other naked. We then got in my new Toyota Highlander and we drove off to old town. Once we got there and parked we went in and enjoyed the cherry blossom entrance festival we went to many of the other ceremonies including the tea ceremony. We had lunch in the traditional sushi bar and had fun. Once we got done there it was time for dinner.

"Ash, as a thank you I made reservations at a fancy restaurant for us," Misty began.

"Oh, thank you Misty, which one is it?"

"It's Gracedia."

"Oh, I've heard it's really good," I lied about never going there to keep the secret of what Brock and I had done.

"It is I think you'll like it."

We sat through dinner talking about everything that happened over the years. We were at the same table overlooking the bay as I was the day before. At sunset Misty and I shared a passionate make out session.

Once we returned to my house we led each other up to my room there we undressed and began to do it quite hard.

"Oh, Ashy, I really love it when you do this it's like when we were on the adventure together. I really want you to do it like how you did then."

"Ok, Mist but remember you asked."

"Oh, Ashy Fuck me." I began to bang her quite hard. I came inside her and after that we fell asleep.

When awoke the next morning Misty was in the bathroom. When she exited she ran over to me and said she didn't fell that great and to call her sister to pick her up.

"Hello, Daisy, this is Ash."

"Oh, Ash, what can I do for you. Misty isn't here right now but I can give her a message."

"That's kinda the thing Misty is here with me and she says she doesn't fell well and she would like you to pick her up."

"Oh, no, I'll be right there."

After Daisy teleported to pick up Misty and drove her home in Misty's car I went and got ready for my day with Gery.


	3. Chapter 3

3 Third Kiss

After what happened with Misty I decided that I would do something different today. Gary was going to meet me at my house and then we would go from there. He got there about ten minutes after I finished getting ready. He arrived wearing a hot black polo not buttoned and skinny purple jeans.

"Hey, Ashy-boy," he told me giving me a hug.

"Hey, Gary," I told him.

"Well I had an idea of where to go today."

"Cool where?"

"Well the amusement park that's just down the rode seems fun so I think we should go there."

"Sounds good so let's get a move on." We then went out to his Honda civic and drove to the park. We rode rides all day and had fun. At lunch we had the bad for you, artery clogging, deep fried food and shared a funnel cake after words we went to the water park and had fun there. He wore a hot pair of swim trunks where as I just wore a normal pair. At the end of the day we decided to ride the Ferris wheel.

"This is going to be fun," Gary told me

"I know right."

"Ashy-boy, there is one thing I've been wondering."

"What's that?"

"Why did you return to Kanto."

"I want to settle down, find a stable job and Mr. or Mrs. Right."

"Oh, that makes sense," I could see his eyes light up when I said that.

"So how's your research doing?"

"It's ok."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright."

"Gary, I think that I want to teah."

"Really, that's great you'll be good."

"Thanks, you have no clue how much that means," I concluded as we leaned in for a kiss.

As we went to his house we were in complete silence. It wasn't until we got into his house that I realized it was just a field station in the professor's research garden.

"Gary, are you sure that you want to stay here?"

"I don't want to but this is all that I can get here."

"Stay with me then you deserve so much better than this."

"Really, Ash, that means a lot. Let me get my things and then we'll go to your house.

Once we arrived at my house he set his things down in the living room. Once we got done with that we climbed up the stairs to my room and climbed into bed and fell fast asleep quite quickly.

The next morning I woke up and went into the bathroom and got ready. After that I went down to the kitchen and began to make some of the breakfast food I am actually good at. I found some hash browns in the freezer, and I made eggs and waffles. When Gary was awoken by the smell he began to come down the steps to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Cheaters

"You like Gary?" I inquired.

"Wow, I didn't know you could actually cook," he replied surprised.

"Well I've been taking lessons from Brock."

"Oh, that's how you've learned," he said no longer freaking out.

"Thank you Ash," he said giving me a hug.

"It's ok Gary; it's what friends do for friends."

"Will you be ok for now I have to go to Brocks for my cooking class?"

"Ya, I'll be fine. I'll see you later then."

I went out into the garage and got into my Toyota Highlander and drove to Brock's house er um Mansion. Once I got up to the door I rang the doorbell where his butler came to the door and greeted me.

"Hello, Jeves," I greeted him.

"Hello, Mr. Ketchum," he replied. "The Master is in the parlor."

"Thanks," I replied going to the parlor. That was such a funny word I said repeating it to my self multiple times, "Parlor, Parlor, Parlor." Once I got to the parlor I opened the great oak double doors that led in. Once I opened the door I saw the unexpected. Brock was there on the floor on top of a person. They were banging quite hard and from what I could tell it was a female. When they flipped over I saw who it was, Dawn the girl who had traveled with us in Sinnoh. I ran out to my car crying, and when Jeves tried to stop me I pushed him out of the way. How could he do this especially on my 19th birthday in that and he was supposed to hold my party at his house tonight. Back in my car my thoughts drifted back to the road. Misty's cabin that she is staying in is up ahead on the right. I pulled in and walked up to the front door and knocked on the antique Squirtle knocker.

"Hey, Mist."

"Ash, are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Here come in you look like you've been crying." She led me into her living room where there was a wall of windows facing the front yard and drive.

"So what happened?"

"Ok, you remember Brock."

"Ya, why. Here what type of tea would you like?"

"Raspberry, please. Well a few days ago he proposed to me and then today I went today I went to his house to talk to him about it when I went in and he was doing it with Dawn."

"Doing what," She stated confused.

"You know, it," she still seemed confused so I told her flat out, "Sex."

"Oh, well why didn't you just tell me that. Anyway there must be someone else that you want to date," she said now really bubbly.

"Oh, well there are a couple that I have crushes on one being you…." I trailed off.

"Well, Ketchum we could always date," she said walking over to me and kissing me.

"I don't know this is just to soon right now you understand right."

"I do Ash, if you want a little space right now then I'll give it to you."

As I sipped my tea and Misty tried to comfort me I saw a car drive up, it was May. What was she doing here? I thought to myself.

"Oh, I gotta go get that Ashy but wait here." Misty then let herself out side and was visible through the windows where she gave May a hug and then they started tonguing each other. That was when I knew that Misty couldn't go out with me because she already had a girlfriend. I then set my tea cup down in the sink and left her house. When I got back in my car I began to cry again and drove off to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

5 Turn Around Bright Eyes

I entered my house with tears in my eyes. Gary seemed to notice though even though I had my coat collar up so you couldn't see my eyes. "Ash, are you alright?"

"Perfectly, fine. Brock and Misty both have cheated on me."

"Ash, please come here," he said putting his Lenovo ThinkPad on the coffee table gesturing for me to sit on the couch next to him. I began to cry profusely then when I realized that he is one of the few friends that hadn't betrayed me somehow. "Ash it will be ok." He said holding me now.

"I know they were just some of my closest friends. Misty and I had been together for a while except for the short time when we broke up and I dated Brock. Brock was like brother then more to me. I—I just don't know what to do any more. I guess I'll just go to bed," I got up and began walking across the room.

"Turn around," Gary begged.

"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears."

"Turn around."

"Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry."

"Turn around bright eyes."

"Every now and then I fall apart. I need you now, and I need you more than ever. Once upon a time I falling in love but now I'm only falling apart.

"Turn around."

"Every now and then I get a little bit helpless like a child lying in your arms."

"Ash."

"Gary I—thank you"

"Ash, I'm so sorry for what happened. If I could I'd go back in time and make it never happen."

"It's not your fault Gary. You're the real friend in all of this."

"Ashy-boy, I want you to fell better is there anything that I can do."

"Just stay here with me on this couch right now," I concluded. We sat there for a little bit and then we both fell asleep me in his arms. We slept in that position until sometime probably between 9 and 10 pm when Gary carried me up the steps and laid me in bed and he laid there too. He said one thing in that whole time, "Ashy-boy, you're safe now and I'll never let anything happen to you ever again," which he repeated a few times.

The next morning I awoke with Gary's arms around me. At the first sign of movement he woke up as well.


	6. Chapter 6

6 Recovery

"Ashy-boy, I think I found out how you can become a teacher," Gary stated.

"How?" Ash inquired getting a cup of coffee.

"Well Pallet Academy is looking for Pokemon trainers to become teachers there. If you teach for one year you get your license to teach and can teach anywhere."

"Well I guess I'll go today and try to get a job for second semester."

"Ok, here's the address," Gary concluded as I exited my house and got into my car. It was a fairly short drive. The school is in downtown Pallet town. I guess that this is one of those programs to get people who actually work in the industries to teach in the inner-city schools. Once I got there I parked in the rear parking lot, it was quite small and had like three spots left open. I then walked to the lobby and had to be buzzed into the school. Once I entered I went to the office and through the process of getting the job.

"Well, Mr. Ketchum, we'll call you on Friday in the case of weather or not you get the job," the principle stated.

"Ok, thank you."

I then drove home and once I got there I went and got my laptop and began to prepare myself for if I got the job.

**Fast Forward to Friday**

"Ashy-boy you seem excited are you on something."

"No, I'm just about to find out if I got the job or not."

"Oh, ok."

"Oh, hey the phone is ringing, I'll go get it."

"Mr. Ketchum, I presume."

"Yes, this is he."

"Oh, well this is the principle of Pokemon Academy; I am calling to inform you that you will start next semester teaching Pokemon Battle and History."

"Thank you, when can I come in and prepare my room?"

"Sometime before the semester starts," He concluded.

"Gary I got the job."

"That's great," he told me giving me a hug.

"Gary, thank you for telling me about the job and for everything you have done for me."

"Ash, it's ok. It's what friends do for friends."

"Oh, that's the door better go get it." It was some guy with a package so I signed for it then took it inside. The package was fairly big. When I opened it I found a Lenovo ThinkPad X tablet with all of the accessories that I would need for it.

"Do you like it, Ash?" Gary inquired.

"Yes, I do but why did you buy it for me?"

"You will need a better computer for when you teach. Also I wanted you to make the jump to a much better brand than your Crapshiba you currently use."

"Gary, you are the best friend that a guy can have."

"Ash…"

"This was really expensive man, wow. It's really nice."

"Ashy-boy."

"What Gary."

"I want to be more than just friends."


	7. Chapter 7

7 Proposal

"What Gary?"

"I want to be more than friends," Gary stated getting down on one knee opening a ring box.

"Oh my gosh, Gary, I will, yes."

"Yes Ashy-boy. I thought that you would love me the same way I have for years."

"I've loved you too for years."

"Now we can start our life together."

"Yes in this house"

"Ok, your mom can stay with gramps and Daisy."

"Yes, that is an awesome idea. Now we need to start planning the wedding."

"I'll go and find a wedding planner."

"Ok, I need to prepare for the next semester of school. I'll see you when you get back."

I then began working on my new computer getting everything ready for my new job while Gary was out in his Honda Civic getting people ready to get the wedding together. After doing that for a while I decided to call my mom and tell her the news.

"Hello, mom."

"Hey, Ashy is there something the matter?"

"No, I actually have some wonderful news to tell you."

"And what is that Ash?"

"Well you get to attend another wedding in a few months."

"Oh, who's it between?"

"Well this may come as a surprise to you but Gary and me."

"Really that's wonderful. What I'd like you to do is clear all of my stuff out of the master bedroom and then make it your own for you and your Fiancé."

"Really mom, you'd do that for us."

"Yes, you get the house once you're married, and I'm moving in with the professor anyway."

"Thank you mom, for everything."

"Your welcome. I'll talk to you later. Got to go."

"Bye mom," I concluded.

I then went and cleared out the master bedroom and put my mom's stuff out in the living room behind a divider. After that I took all of Gary's art stuff and put it in the sunroom on the back of the house. Since he was living here now he deserves a proper studio. Just after I got done with that Gary pulled into the drive.

"Ash, I'm home," he greeted me.

"I'm over here in the master bedroom."

"Why are you there?"

"I'm getting my mom's stuff out of it. It's ours now."

"Wow, your mom is nice. I mean I don't have any and gramps wouldn't even let me move in with him."

"YA, well what do you think about trying out our new bed?"

"Oh, Ashy-boy, being a little deviant are we?" he said pushing me back on the bed. We then began to have very passionate sweaty and hard gay sex. I took him in the ass most of it. I never actually did him there. After words we then laid there until we drifted off into sleep. We slept there for many hours until around four in the morning when I was woken by extreme nausea and had to throw up.


	8. Chapter 8

8 A third

I ran to the bathroom that belongs to the master bed. After getting in there I keeled over the toilet and threw up every piece of food that was in me. My stomach was very taught and it felt like there was something on the inside sloshing around. I then flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out with some Listerine before I went back to sleep. I was reawaken by the smell of breakfast around eight. Gary made bacon and pancakes.

"Morning Honey," Gary greeted me happily.

"Morning," I replied tiredly.

"Ashy-boy, are you ok."

"I think I might be sick. I woke up at four and threw up."

"Well my breakfast will make you feel much better."

"I hope so," I got out before the food smell made me keel over tossing my cookies.

"Ash!" Gary screamed running to my rescue and holding my head up.

"Ugh," I whimpered.

"Here let me help you back into bed. I'll bring you your food that way."

"Thanks, honey."

He then helped me into bed and brought me a plate of breakfast. After that, the rest of the day was quite normal.

**Several weeks later**

"Hey honey, does this shirt seem tight?" I pondered.

"Well yes. You seem to have a bump in the middle of your body."

"Oh, crap I think I'm about to puke," I then ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"I think that I should take you to the doctor you've been throwing up every morning for the past couple of weeks."

"Ok, I'll go get into your car."

We then drove to our doctor's office and I sat in the waiting room while Gary filled out the paperwork for the appointment.

"Hello, Mr. Ketchum," the doctor stated.

"Hello, Dr. Chap."

"Well Mr. Ketchum I'm going to run some tests to see what the matter is."

The doctor then ran a bunch of tests but they were over fairly quickly.

"Mr. Ketchum, I'll have the results of the tests on Friday. I'll have someone call you with the results then."

Gary and I then went home. Once we got there he put me in bed and went to his new studio in the sunroom. The floor now covered with drop cloths and the one wall with out windows it was covered with corkboards now which he is now going to be storing his oil paintings on until they can be framed.


	9. Chapter 9

9 News

"Well it's finally Friday," I stated.

"Yep Ashy-boy, we'll find out what's the matter with you today."

"Once I fell better, I need to start working out I'm starting to get a bump."

"Oh, there's the phone. You should get it."

"Ok. Hello, this is Ketchum residence."

"Hello, Mr. Ketchum. I have the results of the tests back and well you're pregnant."

"Ok, thank you doctor," I then hung up the phone.

"So what's wrong Ashy-boy?"

"Well it turns out I'm not sick, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that's good. Wait you're pregnant!" he exclaimed jumping up and twirling me around.

"I think that we need to start planning for our child."

"Yes, but first let's get you some pregnancy cloths," (renamed maternity cloths for men).

"Ok," I replied slightly sad.

We then got into the car and drove to the department store down the street. Once there I walked into the store and went straight to the cloths for my current build.

"Geese, these cloths have gotten more and more stylish. I mean I might get pregnant to wear them," Gary stated.

" Ya, um but I want to be the one to carry our kids."

"Ok. You can I can't see myself pregnant."

I then went around and looked for cloths that I wanted. I found like ten pairs of jeans, ten pairs of shorts, ten sweaters, ten hoddies, ten t-shirts, ten polos, ten dress shirts, ten pairs of kaki's, and one coat. I also found a bunch of other cloths.

Gary and I then walked up to the cash register. "Your total is one thousand even," she stated.

"Here put it on my top trainer's card." It's like a credit card but for top trainers paid for by the pokemon league.

We then drove home and began to put together the nursery in my old room.

"Wait so what happens if it's twins?" Gary pondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Like when will we know if we need to get more baby stuff."

"In like two three months."

"Oh, ok."

After doing that for a while we decided to order a pizza for dinner. Once it got there we sat on the couch eating it.

"Gary, feel. The baby is kicking," I stated putting his hand on my stomach.

"Oh, my god, this feels so nice. You, me, and our child like this."

"I know, I really like it too."

"Wow, I can't believe how time is flying. It feels like yesterday I proposed to you but now on Monday you are starting work and on the Saturday after that is our wedding."

"Yep, and your grandpa and my mom get back on Wednesday."

"I know. I have to get back to researching on Monday as well."

"Oh, and your new car will be in tomorrow, I got a call today."


	10. Chapter 10

10 Wedding

I awoke the morning of my wedding with an empty house, as Gary had stayed the night over at the professor's because he believed in that old superstition. I changed into my white tux that I had to have tailored to fit me. It was a little tight across my middle but not extremely and the bump didn't show a lot. Cilan, my best man, was going to pick me up at nine am so we can drive over to the professor's research garden's meadow.

"Ash, I'm here," Cilan called at me from the drive, I was on the porch.

"Cilan, I'm coming."

I got into his green hybrid ford escape and we drove off. The wedding went off with out a hitch and after it was over we went to Sakura the fancy traditional Japanese restaurant for the reception. I did invite Brock and the others even after what had happened because I thought that is bad to hold grudges.

"Ash, can I speak with you in private?" Brock inquired.

"Sure, Brock."

We walked outside the restaurant and went around the side. "Ash, I'm pregnant and it's yours."

"What! Brock why would you tell me this right after my wedding."

"I found out a week after we broke up. Yesterday I found out that it is a girl."

"Brock, I can't do anything to help you with this. I'm married to Gary now and I'm carrying his child," I then stormed back into the restaurant.

"We would like to propose a toast to Gary and Ash," mom and oak stated.

After the toast we did the cake thing. I still had on my mind what Brock had told me earlier. When I went up for the first dance I began to get light headed and dizzy then finally blacked out. Someone caught me and I heard Gary scream out my name.

I woke up later that night in a hospital. Gary was sitting by my side Mom, Brock, and Misty were all by the window attempting to not freak out. Brock had changed into different cloths and they showed his bump quite well.

"Ash, how are you feeling?" Gary inquired.

"Better, now."

"The doctors said that you had a stress attack. Brock told me what probably caused it."

"He told you."

"Yes, I think that we should adopt her."

"W-w-why."

"Brock won't be as good of a parent as you and I will."

"Ok. Brock come here."

"What Ash?"

"Gary and I will adopt our daughter."

"I knew you would want to."

Brock then left he seemed a little sad now nobody really knew why. I then checked out of the hospital and Gary drove me home.

"Ashy-boy, the doctors told me the gender of our child while you were unconscious, it's a boy."

"Really, we need to start thinking of names."

"Yes, just let's get you home first."

"Crap I have to start work on Monday."

"It'll be fine, just sit most of the day."

"Ok, I can try that."


	11. Chapter 11

11 Work

"Ashy-boy, I'm going to work I'll see you tonight when I get home," Gary told me walking out of the house with his mug of coffee.

"See you tonight," I replied getting into my own car and driving away. I drove downtown to my school. Today I had to get my classroom together and tomorrow I'll begin teaching.

"Hello, visitors please sign-in in the office," a lady told me.

"I'm the new teacher, Ash Ketchum."

"Well in that case please follow me. I'm going to be helping you get your room together today."

"Oh, thank you. I can use all the help I can get."

"Ok, here we are room 215. This will be your room until at least the end of the year."

"Wow it's big."

"It hasn't been used for the past few years."

"Oh, can I get a screen hung on that wall."

"Sure I'll call the maintenance. Also would you like computers?"

"Yes, where is the projector."

"In the small office over there I'll call and get those things taken care of for you."

I then walked into the office that had windows into the rest of the classroom. The projector was in a box in the closet. I found a cart in the office as well and put the projector on it and pushed it into the classroom. The people hung the screen on the wall and I brought the smart board out of the office as well and hooked it up to be used. I then put the desks into rows facing the smart board and screen. The desk was already near where the screen was and so I just had to put the cart up in a place where it would project is a good way. The one wall had windows all he way down it and I put the shades up so I wouldn't need the lights. I worked until around four when I decided that it would be best to go home.

Once I arrived home I sat and waited for Gary to get home.

"Ashy-boy, I'm home."

"Hey, Gary I'm in the office."

"Ashy-boy, the doctors called me that our child is going to be a boy."

"That's great, right."

"Yep, and he'll have a slightly older sister."

"Oh, look at that it's Brock"

"Ash, it's Brock I want to speak with you and Gary."

"Ok, well we'll be there in a little bit."

"Gary, we need to go and talk with Brock."

Gary and I then got into my car. He drove us there.

"Ashy, Gary, come in, come in. He was wearing something that was quite revealing."

"Hello," we both said in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

12 Brock

"Ok, I wanted both of you to come here to discuss the plans for my daughter," Brock told us.

"Like what do you mean?" Gary inquired.

"Well, it is nearing my due date. What I would like is for both of you to be there. After I give birth to her she is yours. I don't ever have to see her again."

"But why Brock?" I inquired.

"You guys can give her a good life, one that I could never give her. I have to move to a third world region after I give birth to her to become a doctor there."

"Ok, Brock, but do you want us to tell her about you?" I pondered.

"No tell her that she is your guys' child and treat her in that way."

"Ok, I think tat we understand," Gary concluded.

Gary and I then walked out of the house and got into our car. The ride was silent. It wasn't until we got home and got inside that Gary finally broke the silence.

"Ash..."

"Gary, it's ok."

"Ash it was just really weird how he was, like he was worried about something."

"I know, I mean who wouldn't want to see their child."

"Yep, I agree."

**A few weeks later**

"Gary, can you get the phone?" I inquired.

"Sure, Ashy-boy. Hello, Ketchum-Oak residents."

"Gary, this is Brock. I'm in labor and my water just broke. I'll be at the hospital. You and Ash should come now."

"Ok, we'll be right there now. Ash, get up we need to go to the hospital, Brock is in labor."

"Ok, I'm coming, Gary."

Gary and I then got into our car and drove off to the hospital that Brock would be at. Brock was there in a wheel chair about to go into the delivery room. I could tell that he was in pain every one in a while because of the contractions. When he finally got into he room he was already quite dilated so they had to give him an epidural right away. It wasn't soon after till he had to start pushing. He kept trying but he couldn't get her to crown.

"You must push, Mr. Brock," the doctor stated.

"I can't do it any harder," he replied.

"Oh, god. Nurse get the room prepped for c-section."

"Will do, doctor. You two please get out of here."

Gary and I then walked out of the room like the doctor and nurse ordered. We could hear Brock now screaming in the room. finally another nurse walked in with one of those carts that they put babies in and then reemerged with it with a baby in it. Gary and I then asked if we could go in and see how Brock was doing and we were able to.

"Is she ok, is Lilliana ok?" Brock inquired.

"Yes, she is. The question is are you ok?" I inquired.

"Yes I am."

"Ok, well that's good."

"Hello, who are the parents of their lovely and healthy beautiful baby girl?" A nurse entered and inquired.

"We are," Gary and I stated in unison.

"Well you will be able to take her home tomorrow."

"Oh, that's good," Gary replied.


	13. Chapter 13

13 Bring Home

Gary and I waited at the hospital for the next day because by the time that Brock had Lilliana it was already after ten at night. Gary and I fell asleep on the couch in the room and we weren't waken until the next morning when the nurse brought in the baby and told us that we could take her home whenever we want.

"We'll be checking her out in a few minutes," Gary told her.

"Ok, well here is the paper you need to give them at the reception desk," she replied.

"Thank you, Nurse Waterflower," Gary replied.

"Oh, are you related to Misty Waterflower?" I inquired.

"Why yes, she's my little sister. Are you Ash?"

"Yes, has she told you anything about me?"

"Well, you will probably want to know that she is pregnant and due in a couple of days. It is yours."

"What she never told me."

"I know you may want to talk to her just don't tell her that I told you."

"Ok, I will."

Gary and I then left the hospital with Lilliana. She was wrapped up in a pink blanket. "Jeese it is really getting hot out here!" Gary exclaimed.

"I, know. I can't wait till it is fall," I replied.

Once we got home we put Lilliana in her crib in the newly arranged second nursery. I decide to go and see Misty after that.

"Gary, I'm going to go and see Misty now," I told Gary.

"Ok, I'll see you when you get home."

I got into my car then and drove off to the house of Misty Waterflower, my long time friend. We have since gotten over what had happened that day when I caught Brock cheating. The drive was nice this time of year because she lives on a tree lined road in a house that has a lot of trees around it. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey, Ash," she greeted me.

"Hey, Mist," I replied."

"Well come in."

"Oh, thank you. I just wanted to tell you congratulations."

"Oh, this how did you find out?"

"I was just out and about and someone just told me."

"Oh, god did they tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, Ash the baby is yours."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"It's ok, May and I will raise them well and we want you and Gary to be part of their lives."

"Oh, we can do that."

"I also heard that you and Brock just had a child. What's her name?"

"Lilliana, and we should get together and have the kids play especially after I have little Edward here."

"Oh, that's a nice name. May and I are going to name ours Malinda and Maxwell."

"I love it you guys will all have names that start with 'M' now."

"Yep, we thought about it and thought that it would be unique."

"I agree it is."

"Well I'm going to let you get back to what you were doing before I interrupted."

"Ash, I'll see you later and make sure that you are at the birth, and that GAry is there too."

"Ok, we'll be there," I concluded getting back into my car.

And the plot thickens.


	14. Chapter 14

14 Misty

It had been a few days since I talked to Misty when I got a call from May.

"Hello, Ash, Misty is in labor come quick to the hospital."

"Ok, we'll be there asap."

"Ok, I have to go now."

I then got Gary and we rushed to the hospital. Once we got there we were greeted by May and she took us into the room. May was dressed in a business suit so I guessed that she was on her way to work when Misty went into labor. We could hear Misty screaming in the room. You could tell that she was in a lot of pain. She finally had the first one and then the second one quite soon.

"Mist, how are you feeling," May inquired.

"Better now, baby."

"Mist, May, Congratulations," Gary and I told them.

"We should get together and have the kids play sometime after you have yours," May stated.

"We shall," Gary responded. "well, we'll talk to you later so you can get some rest."

"Bye, guys," they concluded.

We went home then. I had a doctor's appointment this afternoon and I would need to go there later.

"Gary, you seem to have something on your mind," I stated.

"Well, we have to get new computers at home, my work is switching so we have to spend like $4,000 for just the computers."

"Oh, it's no problem I can just use my teacher's discount."

"Really you'd do that for me."

"Gary, I love you. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

"Oh, well in that we should go to the Apple Store after your appointment."

"Yay, my school is also switching to Macs so I'm getting an iMac next week from them for my classroom."

"Oh, well then we should get an iMac to share and then we should each get a Macbook Pro."

"Cool, ugh, it's time for me to go to my appointment now."

"Ok, well let's go then."

We drove to the doctors office and I was able to get in quite quickly.

"Well hello, Mr. Ketchum," Doctor Doe stated.

"Hello, Doctor Doe," I replied.

"It's ok to call me Doctor Jane, or just Jane."

"I know I just like to be respectful towards people of helpful occupations."

"Oh, well then. It's ok."

We went through all of my examinations.

"Well, Mr. Ketchum you seem to be doing just fine. Your due date is in two months so I want you to take it easy. Since it is your first pregnancy I want you to stop working after your final day of teaching this year and wait until the following year to begin to work a lot."

"Ok, will do doctor," I concluded walking out of her office. After that I found Gary and I told him what the doctor told me and we then went to the Apple Store to get our new computers.

"Hello, I am Candice, how can I help you today."

"Well we wish to buy some new computers," Gary stated.

"Ok, well which ones can I get you."

"Two Macbook Pros the 13 inch low-end, and two iMacs the 21.5 inch low-end, and one Mac Pro sever. Also four of the Apple Cinema Display's."

"Ok, well how will you be paying with that?"

"With my Pokemon Master's card," I replied.

"Ok, well I'll have someone get them for you."


	15. Chapter 15

15 Pain Pt. 1

It had been about a month and a week since Lilliana had been born and Gary and I were beginning to get really good at taking care of a baby. She had been staying at Mom and the Professor's house during the day while Gary and I were at work. The end of the school year was nearing and I was really big. I was now spending most of the day sitting down and teaching from my desk. After each day ended I had to go and pick up Lilliana for Mom and then home I went. I would then grade papers and enter in grades until Gary would get home.

"Ashy-boy, I'm home," Gary greeted me.

"Hey, Gary. I'm in the living room."

"Is Lilliana in bed?"

"Yes, why?"

"This is why," he stated pushing me back onto the couch and kissing me. I could feel his bulge hard on mine also hard. His tung was exploring my mouth and his hands rubbing me all over. We then went into our bedroom and undressed each other. We then began to suck each other and then he began to do me. He was also sucking me when I came and shortly after he came inside me. After that we laid in our bed now tired.

"Gary, that was sooooooooo, good."

"I know pregnant sex is better than regular."

"For the next time that when we want to have another child we both should get pregnant."

"Ash, I can't get pregnant."

"It's ok, I'm sure that your work will understand."

"No it's not that. I literally can't get pregnant. When I was a kid I was shot and that organ had a large amount of scaring. That is why I can get people pregnant but I can't get pregnant," he stated now crying.

"Oh, Gary, I didn't know."

The conversation ended there and for the rest of the night we didn't talk to each other. It wasn't until the next morning that we finally broke the silence.

"Ash, I love you."

"Gary, I didn't know that you were shot."

"It was why I had to stop being a trainer."

"I'm, so sorry."

"It is ok, I have an awesome husband who can have our children and everything will be fine."

"Tomorrow, is my last day of work till, August."

"Cool, I'll be home early then on tomorrow."

Today was Thursday and my school was going to let classes out tomorrow for the summer and I could go home and relax. I walked into my school and I went up to my classroom. Since last night after Gary and I had some fun I had a slight pain in my stomach. The baby also felt heavy. When I got up out of my chair in first period to make sure that the smart board was on I began to fell the pain even worse and I then keeled over. My jeans were beginning to have a warm liquid on them and when I looked down I notice that the warm liquid was actually blood.

"You, call 911 on the phone," I told a student. "You go get Ms. Waterflower." I was now in even more pain and the students were kinda freaking out but they went and met my demands.

**To Be Continued….**


	16. Chapter 16

16 Pain Pt. 2

May, Misty's wife, rushed into the room. "Ash, you'll be ok," she told me holding my head up. "The ambulance is on its way. I've already called Gary and he is going to the hospital."

"May, if I don't make it, please tell my son that I loved him."

"You're going to be fine. Children please go to auditorium," May ordered.

"May, I hope you get the position of principle for next year."

"Really thanks. Let me see how you are doing down there. Hmm you aren't really dilated."

The paramedics then rushed into the room and put me on a stretcher. They pushed me out of the building and put me in an ambulance right before I blacked out.

**POV Change: Gary**

I had just gotten a frantic call from May about how something had just gone wrong with Ash and I jumped into my car and drove to the hospital just down the street from his school because I knew that the paramedics would take him here. On my way I called everyone who I knew we wanted there. When I got there May was walking in behind the stretcher and I saw Ash. He had a lot of blood on him and he was unconscious. They were already putting blood into him by iv.

"Gary," May ran to me.

"What happened May?"

"I'm not sure a student just ran into my office and told me to come into his classroom where I found him keeled over on the floor with his jeans covered in blood."

"This isn't good, I just know it."

"He told me to tell his son that he loved him if he didn't make it. I'm hoping that this is news that I don't have to bring."

"Oh, god no. He has to make it," I broke down.

"Gary, he'll make it."

"We don't know that. He has gotten weaker since he has gotten pregnant."

Misty, and Gramps and Ash's mom then entered. They sat by me and began to try and comfort me.

"Gary Oak?" a nurse inquired.

"Yes."

"Would you like to see your son?"

"Yes please."

"Follow me then."

I motioned for May and Misty to follow me too. We went into a hospital room that I guess was going to be Ash's once he would be able to be there.

"Where is Ash?" I inquired.

"He is still in surgery. It turns out that there was a hidden twin. There have been some complications with the twin. She may or may not make it."

"Can I hold him?"

"Yes, I'll go get the paper work for you to fill out," she stated while leaving.

"Hello Ashton Ketchum-Oak."

"I like that name," May replied. "I'm going to go and tell the other guys what happened."

"Ok, thank you, May, for everything that you have done today. Misty, would you like to hold him?"

**To Be Continued….**


	17. Chapter 17

17 Pain Pt. 3

**POV Gary**

Ash was still in surgery when they brought our daughter to me. I named her Ginger, it was the name we had originally chose if Ashton was going to be a girl. I was holding her when the rest of the people wait came in the room. May was still holding Ashton, who was now asleep. Finally after what felt like hours a doctor came in.

"Gary Oak? I am Doctor Cascadia," she told me.

"Is Ash alright?"

"Yes, you'll be seeing him in a few minutes."

"Oh, thank god. Thank you doctor for saving him."

"Well you see because of the nature of the surgery he will probably never be able to have children ever again."

"I understand Doctor," I was now beginning to cry.

"It's ok, Gary," Misty and May tried to comfort me.

"He could still possible have a child it is just unlikely because of the scar tissue."

"I understand, doctor. Can I please have some time alone with my thoughts."

They then brought Ash in. He was still unconscious because of the anesthetic. I stayed sitting there until he awoke about a half and hour later.

"Gary," he said groggily.

"Ash,everything will be ok."

"I-I don't know what happened."

"It's ok, May told me everything."

"Gary."

"Ash, you need rest."

As then began to fall asleep. "I'll be back tomorrow, Ashy-boy." I then went home. I had Lilliana with me. Misty and May brought their twins over and decided to spend the night over at my house to comfort me and get me through the night.

The nest morning I went straight to the hospital. Ash was sitting up in bed and seemed to be fine now.

"Ash, you're ok now!"

"Gary, I'm glad you came."

"What, you are so much better than yesterday."

"Yes, but the doctors told me the news."

"Oh, it's ok. We have three children. We don't need a huge family."

"Gary, I know but you wanted a large family."

"Ash, I now know that it is much better to have you and the kids we have than try and risk it having any more kids."

"Gary.."

"Ssssssh, everything will be ok."

He was going to be discharged this afternoon so I waited until then with him so we could take our kids home. They had been born a few weeks early but were fully developed and weighed eight pounds.

We drove home and I had Ash's mom get another crib and put it up in the nursery for us. When we finally got home everyone was there to welcome us.


	18. Chapter 18

18 Ashy–Boy

**POV Ash**

I woke up in my bed at home. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Gary was standing over the stove making some breakfast. The kids were in high chairs on the other side of the island. It had been two years since my surgery and the twins were born. I have since gotten my teaching license and am now teaching at the high school just down the rode from me. Gary had gotten a promotion at his work and is now the professor. Professor Oak had retired and him and mom now live in Viridian City.

"Hey, Gar–Gar,"I said giving him a hug around the waist.

"Hey, Ashy–boy."

"Oh, I have to go to work early this morning, so can you take the kids to the Nanny?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'm going to go get a shower so I can get to work."

I then raced into the shower and got ready so I could go to work. On the way out I gave Gary a kiss and then raced out to my new car, a Mercedes R350 crossover. I plugged in my iPod and started listening to my music. Once I arrived at my school I went up to my classroom right away.

"Hey, May. I can't believe that they let you transfer here."

"I know. I couldn't get the job at the other school as principle, but here I can be it."

"The test scores have even risen."

"I know, so what do you need me to do?"

"Help me take all of these boxes into the next room over. It is the Pokémon storage room."

"Oh, ok. When did they come in."

"Yesterday, I wish I could have come in then, but Sunday's are always really busy for me."

"Oh, ok."

We then put the boxes into the next room. "I'll unpack the boxes during my planning period and after school and I'll organize them then."

"Ok, if you need any help just call."

"Iris and Cilan can also come and help too, they just couldn't get here this early."

"Ah. Have you talked to Brock recently?"

"Nope. It's like he fell of the face of the world."

"Same here it's really weird for him."

"Yep, you got that right."

I then went back into my classroom. We cleared out all of the boxes and I was now getting the worksheets for the day ready. They day went by quite fast and I was able to get the Pokémon organized in my planning period. When I got home I found Gary in the living room and the kids in their room.

"Hey Gar–bear."

"Hey Ashy."

"Gary, I think that it's time to try again."

"Ashy, but I thought after the last time."

"It's ok. If that happens again, we can just try again."

"But, I thought that you didn't want to have another miscarriage."

"If I do, I do."

"Ok, well then..." he jumped onto me and we began to kiss. We went into our bedroom and began.


	19. Chapter 19

19 The Fun

We were kissing and fell onto our bed. We undressed each other and then began to suck. Finally we permeated each other before finally laying on the bed panting. We got up about a half an hour later and went to go make dinner. It was simple and fast but good. We watched a little TV before finally going to bed.

The next morning I awoke with the feeling of nausea. Gary for some reason was in our bathroom so I had to run across the hall into the half–bath and threw up. I really didn't feel well after that so I just used the spare mouth wash and then went back to bed. When I awoke for the second time my head was pounding.

"Ashy-boy are you ok?" Gary inquired. "You look really pale."

"My head really hurts," I then got up from the bed and puked then fainted at his feet.

"Ash!" was the last thing I heard before blacking out. Finally later I awoke in a hospital. I looked up at the clock before turning to Gary. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Do the doctors know what happened?"

"Well Ashy-boy, you're pregnant."

"What really?"

"Yes, you have to take it really easy though or else it may go bad."

"Oh, why were you in the bathroom this morning."

"Well it turns out I'm pregnant too."

"What, really."

"Yep. We will be going through this together."

"Summer is coming up so I will have some time off for rest."

"I hope that everything goes well for both of us."

We then went home and sat in the living room right after dismissing my mom from watching the kids.

"Ash, there's something that I never told you about when I was shot."

"And what is that?"

"I was pregnant at the time."

"What? Who was the father?"

"Well it was a few months after we experimented. I was just beginning to show."

"I-I didn't know."

"I was going to tell you when I was shot by one of my fangirls."

"Gary.."

"I wanted to write you a letter but it was too hard to think of the child I had lost. That was the real reason why I quit being a trainer."

"I want to help you through this Gar-bear."

"I know and we will help each other through this."

"Yes. Hey did you hear about the new tax break for those of us living in Japan if you have three or more kids you get an extreme one and it increases every one more."

"Really I didn't know about that."

We then finished the conversation and sat together closely on the couch.


	20. Chapter 20

20 Weekend

I awoke to the familiar smell of my mom's cooking. Gary had called her to help make sure that I was ok getting through the night. We found out that we were both pregnant for a month so far so it was the last time that we ha some fun that it happened. We were going to get the nurseries ready this weekend so that we didn't have to when we are both big.

"Hey Gary."

"What Ashy?"

"I can't wait tell we can be parents again."

"Ya, same here. We can't be the only ones to take care of our current kids until we get done with the current predicament."

"Ya, we're both high risk."

We then went back to finishing the nurseries and finished by about noon. We ordered a pizza for lunch and shared it. They were both lemon chiffon in color and had cherry wood colored furniture. We made out while looking at our work and then took a nap together on our bed. We were woken by the sound of my mom bringing home our children. The went to her house to play with the Pokémon that they had there.

Around seven there was a knock at the door and it was Brock.

"Hey Rock," I greeted him.

"Hey Ashy. I heard that you and Gary would need help for the next nine months so I thought that I would come and help," he replied lovingly.

"Oh, thank you Rock. Please put your stuff in the guest room just off the hall next to the master bedroom."

"Oh, why thank you, Ashy."

"Gary, we have a visitor."

"Oh, hello Brock."

"Hello Gary."

"I wanted to congratulate you two and also offer my help to you two."

"Oh, how kind of you Brock thank you. Please put your things in the guest room."

We then went into the living room while Brock put his things in his room. Just as he was leaving his room there was the sound of glass breaking in the sunroom, also known as Gary's art studio. He ran to see what was up and saw someone coming through the window. He then ran into the living room and told us to get behind him. The robber came into the room we were in and Brock hit him over the head with a crystal vase of flowers, which we recently bought, and knocked him unconscious. He took the mask off the assailant, it was the same fangirl that had shot him all those years ago. We called the cops and they took her away in handcuffs. Gary called his sister and asked her to come over and help us for the next few months like Brock so that we could have extra help especially since that we had just had a break–in and she came over right away.

We then went to bed after all that had happened today with Brock in the next room and Daisy in the room down the hall. It was peaceful after the break–in and Brock fixed the window. Gary and I were in each other's arms and slept like little children. We had so far been through a lot together and it felt nice to be like when we were kids again at sleep overs at each other's house and together.


	21. Chapter 21

21 Work

I awoke with Gary already awake and in the kitchen making breakfast for all of us and Daisy and Brock were feeding the kids. I walked in and Gary gave me a hug then rubbing my stomach.

"Is everything ok with Ash-boy and Ashly?"

"We're both ok, how about you, Grace, and Brendan?"

"We're good."

"Ok, well I'll be off to work now I have to get there early to get the starters to be given out at graduation. This morning."

"Have fun with that. I have the day off so I'll be at home."

I went to work with an odd feeling in the back of my mind, which I ignored because of how long I had prepared for this day. May greeted my at the back of the stage.

"Hey Ashy, are you ready for your speach and the reading of each studen't name?"

"Yea, we do have a backup incase something goes wrong, right?"

"Yea, but don't say that. We don't need anything going wrong."

"Ok, that's good then I'll go and greet people."

"K, I'll be waiting in the auditorium for the presentation to start."

I then went to the entrance of the building and began to greet people. People took notice to the fact that I am now 4 months pregnant and I was showing through my navy suit. My stomach was beginning to hurt a little but I just took it as that I had been standing for to long so I sat on a stool in my place. Once it was time for me to begin my speech I went backstage and then came out onto the stage to speak. The pain kept getting worse and I gave May the signal that we would need to go with the backup. Just as I finished the final word I felt a wetness between my legs and knew it was all over.

"Ashy? What's wrong?"

"May, call an ambulance. I–I think I'm having a miscarriage."

"Oh, my god. No Ash don't say that."

The ambulance finally arrived there after about fifteen minutes. They rushed me to the hospital where Gary was called and he got there quite quickly.

"Gary, I–I'm miscarrying our child."

"Ash, it's fine. I don't blame you these things happen sometimes."

"Gary, they said that I'll never be able to carry a child to term again after what happened during my first pregnancy."

"Ash... I'l so sorry."

"Ugh, and on top of that I have to actually give birth to the miscarried baby."

"Ash," he then kissed me.

The doctor and nurses then came in and began go through with the procedure. It felt like it took several hours but was probably only one. Afterwords I was finally discharged the next day. They ended up removing al parts of my vagina so I can no longer get pregnant but the kept my other parts so I can hopefully father more children. Once I got home I became quite reserved and now was staying in bed most of the time. I had lost Ashly and now felt like I no longer had a need to live. Gary was back at work and Brock was taking care of my children so I had the time to leave this world forever. I had the blade and I was about to go to the wrists just as Daisy walked into the bathroom.

"ASH!"

"D–Daisy, w–what are you doing here?"

"One would ask you the same question, give me that blade."

She then snatched the blade from me and carried me out of the room by my collar.


End file.
